Only Time
by MyuPanChan
Summary: Thoughts distorted...Only a strong friendship is what holds Kyoko Mogami this world. But,what happen when a strong depression take you to the deep dark of life?Kanae,Chori,Julie and Kuu want to bring joy and life to her eyes again,but will they succeed?And Ren?What happen to him?Fic M with strong depressive/vengeful/suicide thoughts content.(Pls see my profile.I did not abandon)


**Good night! Well, this is not my first fic Skip beat, but this one was born of a fic _Aikori Ichijouji_ , Criminal, [Read! ò_ó is a suggestion = x is very good! worth * - *] and on of the parts gave me the idea for this fic XD ... well, at least the begun of this fic... is completely going to somewhere that i really don't know where **

**o-o**

 **Ahh... she has given me permission \ o / so ... here I'm! \o/ I hope you enjoy. And I have to reaaaaaaaallllllyyyyyyyyyyyy thanks this time _Shinigamis Wrath_ , for beta this fic *-* **

**without her... i really wore doomed ç-ç**

**this fic will contain depressive issues, suicidal ideas. Do not read if it is not the content of style who likes to read. I warn you and then, do not come complain ^^ '**

 **I can't say where this fic is going... If the end will be a happy, or not.**

 **Sorry guys... It will depend of your comments, reviews and help... =D So Review and let's Begin! *-***

 _ **Skip Beat is the work of Nakamura-sensei.**_

 _ **I'm just a fan who had a crazy idea writing something totally crazy**_

 _ **because of the fertile imagination of mine = X**_

Subtitle:

"Speaks"

 _'thought'_

 **"SHOUT"**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - A stronger friendship ...**

* * *

"Mo! If you don't tell me what's bothering you right this second, you can forget about being my best friend!" - Kanae folded her arms and glared at the struggling girl next to her. She could see that something was wrong with Kyoko, but the girl refused to talk.

After several minutes of silence from Kyoko, Kanae sighed and threatened. - "Well, if that's the way it's going to be, then please refrain from speaking to me outside of work. Good day, Moga-"

" **NOOOO! MOKO-SAN! PLEASE DON'T LEAVEEE!"-** Kyoko had thrown herself at Kanae's leg where the black haired girl stood and wrapped around the appendage. They were in a private karaoke booth that Kanae had taken Kyoko to in an attempt to get the short haired girl to divulge whatever she was hiding.

Since they had begun filming "Hachisu" (The Secret Lotus In The Mire), Kyoko had portrayed a perfect Momiji. It was almost _too perfect_ to Kanae's eyes. Even Kyoko's behavior in between scenes was poised and polite. This made Kanae even more suspicious. No one was _that_ collected all the time. Even _the_ Tsuruga Ren had his moments.

So Kanae brought Kyoko to this karaoke booth in order to satisfy her curiosity and concern over her...friend. Her concerns doubled at the sight of Kyoko wrapped around her leg, panicked and huge eyes staring up at Kanae in desperation.

 _And Kanae hated the sight._

"Mo! How long are you going to stay down there? Just spit it out already!"

Kyoko released Kanae's leg and the two sat back down on the bench. Kyoko stared down at her feet. - "It's difficult to imagine, Kotonami-san."

Kanae's eyebrows raised in question and concern at the sound of her surname leaving Kyoko's mouth. She recovered from her shock and narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"What did you call me, Kyoko?"

"Koto-um-Moko-san?" Kyoko corrected but hurried to continue, "What would you do if the person you fell in love with, loved someone else instead?"

"You're talking about Momiji?"

Kyoko nodded. - "Yeah, like that. Put yourself in her situation...what would you do, Moko-san?"

That caught Kanae off guard, she paused to think, "Umm..." she tapped a finger against her lips. - "I would feel like the dumbest person in the world." - She finished with a sigh.

"So you know what I'm feeling," Kyoko said in a small voice.

"Hmm...wait...what? How?...Who is it?" Kanae locked eyes with Kyoko's troubled amber gaze and realized who her friend was talking about, "No...please...don't tell me it's Tsuruga Ren?"

Kyoko's breathy sigh confirmed Kanae's suspicions. - ' _Hallelujah Brothers! Finally the headstrong girl admits it!' Wait a second, Kyoko's upset because she's sad for those who...will...be rejected?' -_ "Kyoko, have you confessed?"

"Why? So it can be thrown back in my face?" - Kyoko's voice was curt.

' _As I imagined...'_ \- Kanae's thought to herself. - '... _this girl really is too dense for her own good. Damnit!'_ \- Kanae grit her teeth and soldiered on. - "You, have you at _least_ tried?"

Kyoko violently shook her head. - "No. I don't dare. It's because of Sho that I became like this. That was hard enough, but if I heard _him_ reject me. I don't think I could handle it."

Kanae was confused. - "But what makes you so sure he will reject you?"

Kyoko sighed defeatedly again - "Bo."

Kanae still wasn't getting it. - "What does the mascot have to do with this conversation?"

"Tsuruga-san doesn't know that I'm Bo. Actually no one outside of the actual Bridge Rock show, Sawara-san, and you, know I'm Bo." - Kyoko explained.

"Sooo..?" - Kanae drawled expectantly.

"So, Bo and Tsuruga-san are friends..." - Kyoko proceeded to fill Kanae in on how 'Bo' had helped Ren during some instances when the actor had problems with a script. - "And during one of those times, he said he liked someone. So 'Bo' suggested that Tsuruga-san should seduce the one he likes." - Kyoko fiddled with her hands while Kanae was holding back her laughter. Kyoko looked up at her friend. - "But that is his secret, okay? Although it seems like everyone knows who she is, but I..." - Kyoko trailed off.

Kanae didn't know whether to laugh or groan in dismay. - ' _Yes, definitely too dense for her own good...it's too bad, really. Poor Tsuruga...'_ \- Kanae thought, and Kyoko even unknowingly told Tsuruga to seduce _her_. This was too rich! She looked straight into Kyoko's eyes and sobered once more. - "Okay, so let's get this straight. You found out he loves someone, and for the sake of the argument let's investigate this feeling, hmm?"

Kyoko nodded somberly.

Kanae continued. - "Okay, let's say this 'mystery girl' and Tsuruga-san hit it off, date, and get married. Will you still be able to be his kouhai? Will you be able to face him, knowing that another woman has him completely? His heart, body, and soul? Where does that leave you? Where do you fit in that story?" - Kanae was blunt.

Kyoko let Kanae's words wash over her. At the scene of Ren embracing some faceless woman in that scenario, she felt her throat close and her eyes widened and locked with Kanae's. A world of watching someone holding Ren while Kyoko had to see that every day and not participate in...where did that leave Kyoko? What did that leave her with?

Kanae gasped as all life left Kyoko's eyes. She was positive that the other girl didn't even realize that tears were streaming down her pale cheeks. Kyoko in front of Kanae was completely still, lifeless, and empty. A shell of the vibrant girl that she normally was. Kanae's heart ached for the silent girl in front of her, for Kyoko's silence and tears were answer enough for Kanae's question. - "Kyo-"

"I would disappear from this world..." - Came the broken whisper.

The utterance scared the crap out of Kanae. The black haired girl opened her mouth to answer, but Kyoko continued in that haunting rasp.

"I'm a fool for having given into this destructive feeling again, but if someday _he_ rejects me...I'll..."

Kanae's blood froze at the broken tone, the certainty of the intent...and when Kanae gets scared, she gets angry. - " **SHUT UP!" -** The long haired girl had jumped up to stand over Kyoko. She was shaking with fear and fury. The thought of losing Kyoko was more than Kanae could bear, " **JUST SHUT UP!** Never, and I mean **NEVER** _ **EVER**_ dare to even _think_ about that again! Do you understand me, Kyoko?!"

Kanae then surprised them both when she dropped down and engulfed Kyoko in a bone-crushing hug. The action chased the blank stare out of the auburn haired girl's eyes and replaced it with one of wide-eyed shock. After a second, Kyoko reached up to return Kanae's hug.

Kanae released Kyoko and took her by the shoulders to hold her at arm's length to lock eyes with the bemused girl "Mo! Promise me, Kyoko! Promise me that you won't do anything stupid!"

Kyoko was confused by Kanae's vehemence. - "I promise...but, Moko-san..."

Kanae's fingers bit into Kyoko's shoulders almost painfully and she gave the short haired girl a small shake for good measure. - " _NO BUTS!_ I don't care if we have to move in together, but I'll be on call 24/7 to help you through this! That bastard won't lay so much as a finger on you without crawling over my cold, dead, body!"

Kyoko gave a small smile. - "Moko-san..." - She chided.

Kanae was relieved that Kyoko seemed to be recovering her good spirits. She smiled back at her friend and reminded her gently. - "Remember, you have friends to help you now. We-I-want to help you."

Kyoko's eyes teared up again. - "Moko-"

"Mo! Enough of this depressing topic! What do you want to sing?" - Kanae had let go of Kyoko to grab the song book.

Kyoko was shocked by the abrupt topic change, - "Uh...who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"What? We're in a karaoke booth, what else are we supposed to do?" - Kanae handed Kyoko the book. - "Just no sappy love songs!"


End file.
